Sada Futatabi
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Los peleadores están en Moscú visitando a Alice y ella les dice que su abuelo está haciendo un experimento pero algo sale mal durante su visita y a los peleadores les ocurre un pequeño cambio con Shun escondiendo algo. ¿Parejas?, todas. Pliz pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí yo con otro fic, esta vez va a ser algo raro y tierno ^^**

**Mascarade: Así es, y si se preguntan qué hago yo aquí con esta niña…**

**... La respuesta la encontraran en el fic U.U... Disfruten ^^**

**Dato: El título significa ****¿Infante de Nuevo?**

* * *

><p>"Dejamos de jugar, de hacer travesuras, de soñar.<br>Olvidamos nuestra infancia, nuestra franqueza, nuestras  
>locuras, porque nos hicimos mayores o por perder las<br>ilusiones que nos impulsaban en nuestra niñez?  
>Crece, madura y no perdamos nunca la fe y la frescura<br>del niño que llevamos dentro_"_

…

…

…

El frío invierno les hacía recordar su pasado, ese pasado que algunos extrañarían, ese pasado que les había hecho madurar a su tiempo

-Hey Dan ¿Estás escuchando?-Le preguntaba Runo-Avísale a Shun para que se apresure –

-Pero… –

-¡Solo hazlo! –

-Okey-Sacaba su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo.

-_¿Qué quieres Dan?_-Le preguntaba con un tono de molestia.

-Apresúrate hombre, no por ser el príncipe de Gundalia te tenemos que esperar –

-_Ammm… Dan… Ya estoy en Moscú _–

-¡¿QUÉ? –

-_Recuerda que Alice nos dio una de las cartas que utilizaba cuando era Mascarade así que… La utilicé_ –

-Okey adiós-Colgó bufando preparándose para los gritos de Runo-Shun ya está en Moscú, utilizó la carta que Alice utilizaba cuando era Masquerade –

Runo se molestó y empezó a quejarse entonces como no tenían que preocuparse por esperar a Shun, ella, Dan y Julie se fueron a la casa de Marucho para luego entrar con él a un avión e ir a Moscú. Ya cuando llegaron, pudieron divisar a su amigo pelinegro y a su amiga pelinaranja.

-¿Y tú abuelo?-Le preguntó Marucho a Alice.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa-Un experimento ¿Quieren ver?-Ellos asintieron.

Cuando llegaron a donde el abuelo de Alice, notaron que no estaba así que lo empezaron a buscar pero Shun encontró una nota que la leyó en voz alta-_Salí por un minuto a buscar algo que de seguro les agradará mucho a ti y a los demás, así que regreso en un rato Alice. ATT: Michael Gehabich_ –

-Entonces… Salió-Dijo Dan inflando los cachetes.

-Dan quita esa cara, no te había visto ponerla desde que éramos niños-Le reprochó Shun.

-¡Ay no seas fastidioso Shun, si se ve taaan lindo inflando los cachetes!-Decía de forma coqueta Julie.

-¡DÉJALO COQUETA!-Le gritaba Runo.

-¡Oblígame peli teñida!-Continuó Julie.

-Paren chicas por favor-Les rogaba Alice.

-¡NO TE METAS! –

-¡¿Ves lo que causas descerebrado?-Molestaba Shun a Dan.

-¡¿DESCEREBRADO?, CÁLLATE PRETEXTO DE NINJA!-Siguió insultándole Dan.

-Ya basta chicos-Les intentaba parar Marucho.

-¡LÁRGATE MARUCHO! –

Así continuó la discusión entre todos terminando con una pelea entre Dan y Shun que chocaron con una mesa y derramaron algunas cosas haciendo que todo terminara en una explosión–o al menos por así decirlo– en la que Marucho y Alice pudieron esconderse a tiempo. Al rato regresó el profesor Michael que cuando entró a donde debían estar los peleadores, el humo se había disipado y se encontró con una enorme sorpresa. Un niño de más o menos 3 años con el cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos rojizos, piel blanca, camisa roja de mangas cortas, pantalón jean hasta las rodillas y tenis blancos con rojo; una niña como de 3 años con el cabello celeste en dos colas, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestido sobre las rodillas de color azul y sandalias verde claro; una niña de 3 años, cabello plateado atado en una cola alta de lado, ojos entre gris y azul oscuro, piel morena, vestido rosado y zapatos blancos; y un niño como de 4 años con el cabello negro un poco bajo los hombros, ojos ámbares, piel medio morena, camisa sin mangas verde, pantalón hasta las rodillas beige y sandalias marrones

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó entre extrañado y confundido.

-¡¿Cómo que y esto?-Le preguntó molesto el niño castaño.

-¿Ocurre algo abuelo?-Le preguntó Alice saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí Alice?-Le preguntó a su nieta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta doctor Michael?-Le preguntó Marucho y el mayor señaló hacia los niños mientras que los dos voltearon-¿Q-qué… Chi-chicos… Son uste-des…?-Les preguntó Marucho preocupado.

-Claro que somos nosotros Marucho-Le dijo la de cabello celeste.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Le preguntaba la peliplata.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó el ojiámbar serio.

-Chi-chicos… Son…-Tartamudeaba Alice pero luego salió y regresó con un espejo y se acercó a ellos-Porque son… –

-¡¿SOMOS NIÑOS DE NUEVO?-Gritaron los cuatro niños que luego se desmayaron pero a los minutos el pelinegro se despertó y le quitó el espejo a Alice mirándose-_"¿Por qué, por qué soy un niño de nuevo?, ¡No quiero serlo…!" _¡NO QUIERO SER UN NIÑO DE NUEVO!-Gritó asustado y lanzó el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Shun, ¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Alice preocupada que lo veía asustado y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-Y salió corriendo.

Dan se levantó de golpe asustado-¡¿En dónde está Shun? –

-Salió corriendo y parecía asustado –

-Oh no Shun –

Dan también salió corriendo y cuando salió de la casa pudo ver a su amigo pelinegro abrazando a un hombre con una capa larga de color marrón con una capucha tapándole el rostro-¡Shun! –

Alice, su abuelo y Marucho también salieron y se encontraron con la misma escena-¡Shun regresa!-Le llamó Marucho.

-Quiero irme maestro, ¡Quiero irme y volver a ser un chico de 17 años!-Gritaba llorando.

-Corrección, 17 y casi 18 príncipe Shun-Le corrigió.

-¡No me importa la edad, quiero ser cualquier cosa excepto un niño de 7 años! –

-Shun…-Le llamaba Dan por atrás que le sonreía inocentemente-Tranquilo, no hay nada malo con ser un niño de nuevo –

-¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, PARA MÍ CLARO QUE ES MALO DAN!-Le gritó.

-¿Por qué?, y, ¿Quién es este tipo? –

-Es mi vida y no te importa-Le dijo en tono frío.

-¡Bueno lárgate, a mí no me importa lo que hagas o te pase! –

-Hum… Por mí no hay problema-Se fue corriendo con tal de alejarse del castaño y el encapuchado desapareció.

Dan solo se puso cabizbajo y empezó a sollozar hasta que…-¡BUAAAAAA…! –

Ya lejos también empezó a llorar sin miedo de que le escucharan-*Sniff*… *Sniff*… ¡Buaaaaa…!… –

De regreso con los demás peleadores y mini peleadores, Runo y Julie ya se habían despertado y se preguntaron en dónde estaba el pelinegro. Dan empezó a sollozar de nuevo y otra vez rompió en llanto así que Alice lo cargó haciendo que él se sintiera más cómodo y protegido, como cuando en verdad tenía esa edad, se sentía otra vez como un niño al hacer ese acto infantil.

…

…

…

"_Los actos infantiles son para los infantes, y mueren en la infancia"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal, les gustó?<strong>

**Mascarade: Está muy tierno my friend**

**Thanks ^^, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Shun regresará?, ¿Volverán a la normalidad?, ¿Por qué Shun se puso así?, , ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?, bueno, solo tengo una última pregunta qué hacer**

**¿Reviews pliz?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLAAAA! ^^**

**Encapuchado: Hola ^^**

**Lárgate a cuidar de tu protegido niñero número 1 #¬¬**

**Encapuchado: Ten más respeto hacia tus mayores, niña**

**-Le saco la lengua-¡Oblígame Nurzak vegete!-Me tapo la boca y me deprimo-Genial, ya arruiné la sorpresa**

**Nurzak: Tranquila niña**

**Bueno… ^^ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, así que porque se pidió… Redobles de tambores por favor…-Redobles de tambores-¡Aquí va el siguiente capítulo! ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Más vale callar y dejar que los otros piensen que puedes ser un tarado, que hablar para comprobárselo"<em>

…

…

…

Seguía corriendo con tal de alejarse de los otros, no le importaba qué le ocurriera, con tal de alejarse de los demás todo estaba bien. Seguía llorando mientras que varias palabras resonaban en su mente-_"Fenómeno, eres un fenómeno y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar… Fenómeno…"_-Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. No se fijó por dónde iba hasta que tropezó con una piedra-Agh…-Cayó al suelo rodando y al terminar la cuarta vuelta, se colocó de rodillas secándose las lágrimas.

-Con que aquí estaba príncipe Shun-Le decía el encapuchado con un tono de preocupación.

-¡Cállate Nurzak!-Le dijo mirándole de reojo.

-...-Se quedó cayado de la impresión, el pelinegro jamás era así y si su cambio físico tenía algo que ver, entonces era mejor no preocuparle. Suspiró resignado con una mano en la cara-No seguirá… Preocupado por ello, ¿Verdad? –

-¡Claro que sí!, soy… Soy un fenómeno Nurzak –

-Claro que no príncipe Shun, es el simple príncipe de Gundalia-El pelinegro bajó la cabeza deprimido-¡Así que será mejor que deje de ser tan imberbe! –

Alzó la cabeza mirándole de reojo-¿Imberbe?… Jajaja, que maduro Nurzak –

* * *

><p>Con los demás, todos andaban confundidos por el comportamiento del pelinegro-¿Por qué estaba así?-Preguntaba Alice.<p>

Dan se quedó preocupado por su amigo, si hay algo a lo que Shun odiaba era cuando era un niño-Dan, ¿Tú no sabes lo que le pasó como para que se pusiera así?-Le preguntaba Runo a lo que él solo se puso nervioso y tuvo que mentir.

-No… No sé lo que le pasó –

Marucho notó que Dan estaba nervioso y preocupado así que se puso serio y agarró a Dan por el cuello de la camisa-¿Estás seguro?, porque parece que sí sabes algo Dan.

El castaño suspiró resignado y se soltó del agarre-De acuerdo… Les diré –

* * *

><p>Empezó a llover de repente, algo que lo molestó. Odiaba la lluvia, odiaba el sol, odiaba que lo molestaran, odiaba los hospitales, odiaba que no le dejaran tranquilo, odiaba que le dijeran niño, odiaba que le dijeran fenómeno, odiaba que le dijeran que no era humano, odiaba todo eso-¿Está bien príncipe Shun? –<p>

Todos se puso oscuro pero él asintió, con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta el niño más ingenuo lo notaría

* * *

><p>-¡Atchú! –<p>

-Salud Dan –

* * *

><p>"Dan…"<p>

Era en lo único que podía pensar

"Dan…"

Volvió a repetir en la inmensa oscuridad que le cubría

"Dan…"

Decía nuevamente solo que más fuerte y con una voz ronca

"¡Dan!…"

Esta vez lo gritaba, intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía, lo intentaba hacer de nuevo, y lo consiguió. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos ambarinos que tanto lo caracterizaban hasta que los dejó entre abiertos, notó que no estaba en el bosque sino en su habitación, la que le correspondía en el castillo de Gundalia. Se sentó en la cama de golpe pero soltando un alarido de dolor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado por el torso-Se ha despertado-Le decía la voz cálida de una chica, una chica peliazul de ojos azules con la piel blanca y con un par de gafas.

-¡Le-Lena!-Se quejó asustado-¿Q-qué hago aquí, q-qué haces en mi habitación? –

-Nurzak te fue a buscar a Moscú y cuando saliste corriendo te tropezaste con una piedra, mantuviste una conversación con Nurzak y al rato cuando te levantaste del suelo, pues, te desmayaste –

-_"Si… En eso tiene razón, me desmayé por… Por…"_ –

-Shun –

-¿Ah… Ocurre algo malo Lena? –

-¿Por qué… Eres un niño de 4 años de nuevo?-Shun se sonrojó al recordar la situación en la que estaba.

-Y-yo… Es… Una muy, larga historia Lena… Jejejejeje…-Reía nerviosamente mientras Lena se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañábamos Shun…-Dijo para luego salir.

Él suspiró y recorrió su habitación con la vista, hace años que no estaba allí. Las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro, el techo pintado de morado oscuro, un escritorio de madera con varias gavetas en donde reposaba un libro de historia Bakugan antigua junto con una lámpara y estuche con varios lápices, una pequeña biblioteca con varios libros de cualquier tema al azar, el ropero de madera en donde siempre se escondía con sus amigos cuando se metía en problemas, la cama en donde estaba sentado parecida a una matrimonial pero un poco más pequeña, la mesita de noche esmeralda con una gaveta que estaba al lado derecho de su cama en donde estaba una lámpara que siempre dejaba encendida, la puerta del baño de su habitación, y por último, la ventana que tenía vista hacia el patio de atrás del castillo de Gundalia. Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que salió a ese patio…

**.-.**

_Estaba herido y cansado, no podía soportar más, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin más cayó al suelo como peso muerto-Eres débil, ya te lo he dicho –_

_-N-no es así… Y-yo… Yo no soy… De-débil… G-Gill-Decía molesto a quien le llamaba débil._

_-¡No me discutas mocoso!-Le gritó mientras hacía aparecer una esfera roja de energía y se la lanzaba-Mocoso fenómeno –_

_Él solo gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, Gill se marchó con una sonrisa macabra y dejó a Shun en el suelo e indefenso. Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno, fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él y sintió que alguien lo cargaba-¡Por Dios príncipe Shun, ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? –_

_Conocía esa voz perfectamente así que sonrió esperanzado mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ambarinos y opacos. De repente todo se oscureció y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, claro, no sin antes decir, aunque con una voz algo ronca y débil:-Fue… Gill… –_

_Después de decir esto perdió la conciencia preocupando más a su maestro-¡Príncipe Shun!-Frunció el seño mirando de reojo por donde se marchó Gill-"¡Esto no se quedará así Gill, maldito!"… Eh… "No debería pensar esa palabra… O después la repite, después de todo…"-Le sale una gota estilo anime y se le queda mirando-"… Es su habilidad saber lo que piensa cualquier persona que se le acerque o que lo toque" –_

**.-.**

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, las campanas empezaron a sonar y él sabía lo que significaba. Se levantó lentamente de la cama dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa, abrió el ropero y sacó una caja que estaba en el fondo, la abrió lentamente y sacó un conjunto que no se lo ponía desde hace años. Suspiró y se quedó mirando el conjunto, una camisa jade de manga larga, un pantalón negro, unas botas altas negras con detalles en verde y una capa verde oscuro. Entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa y salió a los 15 minutos, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche sacando un guardapelo de oro blanco que por la parte de atrás tenía grabado Kazami, y por la parte delantera tenía el escudo de armas de su padre y de él: Un reloj de arena de plata con unas alas de ángel a los lados pero de color negro

-Domo arigatou gozaimasu… Oto-san…-Decía con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó el guardapelo con fuerza y se lo colocó.

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUÉ, SHUN ES UN QUE?-Gritaba Runo más que sorprendida<p>

-Eso es… Increíble de creer-Decía Alice sorprendida.

-Pero es verdad, además…-Dan empezó a dudar por un minuto-A Shun le llamaban fenómeno cuando se supone que tenía esta edad, así que fue la peor etapa de su vida –

-Entonces… Es por eso –

-Sip… Y me preocupo –

-Pero si Shun tiene… Poderes psíquicos, ¿Por qué no nos dijo?-Preguntó Marucho.

-Creo que por miedo, de que le llamen fenómeno –

-Pero Dan… Shun te dijo la verdad hace años así que, ¿Por qué no a nosotros? –

-¡Obvio, pues porque yo soy su mejor amigo! –

-Cofmentiracofcof-Decía una esfera Ventus sobre una mesa.

-¿Eh, quién anda allí?-Preguntó nerviosa Julie.

-Yo…-Decía de nuevo.

-Y-yo… Conoz-co esa vo-voz… ¿S-S-ky-ress? –

-Ajá –

-Amm… Ya que hablaron de por qué Shun se puso así…-Los demás se quedaron mirando al mayor-Les puedo dar la sorpresa…-Las ocho esferas se pusieron frente a ellos-Son sus Bakugan.

Se escuchó un ruido seco, eran los peleadores restantes que cayeron al suelo desmayados de la impresión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

…

…

…

"_Es amigo mío aquel que me socorre, no el que me compadece"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Shun: T-T**

**¿Por qué lloras?**

**Shun: *Sniff*… *Sniff*… Yo… Yo… *Sniff*… ¡QUEDO A MIS PAPÁS BUAAAAA!**

**Bueno, yo voy a estar aquí intentando calmar al niño y les voy a decir que tal vez, si me da tiempo, voy a actualizar doble hoy o mañana. Por cierto, la imagen del guardapelo la pueden ver en mi cuenta de deviantart que está en mi perfil**

**Besos, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Bye, bye mataneee… ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí voy yo con el tercer capítulo, el secreto de Shun ya se ha revelado pero ocurren cosas inesperadas que toman por sorpresa a todos**

**Shun: ¡Empieza con el capítulo del fic!**

**Cállate niñito, ahora yo soy la mayor…**

**Shun: Sí, por 9 años ¬¬**

**Cállate**

**Shun: Por cierto… ¿No vas a pedir disculpas a los fans de ShunX…?-Le tapo la boca.**

**Al final, bueno, aquí va el cap**

* * *

><p>"<em>La sorpresa constante no sorprende"<em>

…

…

…

Estaba sorprendido, bueno, no tanto, no… Una parte de él le decía que se sorprendiera pero otra parte de él le decía que se mostrara sorprendido-¿Qué pasó y qué hacen aquí? –

-No preguntes Shun-Le decía una niña como de 3 años con la piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello azulado que llevaba puesto un vestido sobre las rodillas de color blanco con detalles amarillos y sandalias transparentes.

-Okeeey… Me imagino que tú eres Fabia ¿No?-La peliazul asintió sonrojada y Shun solo rodó los ojos-Entonces…-Señaló a otras dos personas: Una niña Neathiana como de 8 años con el cabello azulado, ojos verdes y piel morada vestida con una camisa manga larga de color blanco, una falda amarilla y sandalias amarillas. El otro era un niño también Neathiano de 8 años con el cabello verde, ojos morados y piel azul que estaba vestido con una camisa manga corta de color amarillo oscuro, un pantalón hasta las rodillas de color plateado y zapatos grises-Son… –

-Si nosotros-Le decían los dos sonrojados.

-Una cosa aclarada pero falta otra-Se quedó mirando a quienes se supone que eran sus amigos-¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Se puso tan serio que no lo conocían, sus palabras fueron tan gélidas que asustó a los que, en ese momento, eran los más pequeños. Definitivamente, por fuera Shun había cambiado pero no por dentro-Yo te lo digo…-Decía Dan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Primero: lo siento, porque aún sabiendo lo que significaba para ti tener 4 años te molesté. Segundo: les conté a los demás el por qué de tu molestia. Tercero: quiero que regreses porque te extrañamos. Y cuarto: Porque te tengo una sorpresa enorme ninja-malhumorado-kazami –

Shun solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa chocando los puños con Dan-¿Cuál es la sorpresa ge…?-Notó que le había dado algo así que abrió la mano y sonrió ampliamente-N-no puede… –

-¡Te extrañé!-Le decía la esfera Bakugan.

-¿Tú también te encogiste no?-Le preguntó y ella asintió.

-¿Contento?-Le preguntó el castaño a lo que él solo le miró seriamente y asintió-¿Amigos de nuevo? –

Le preguntó a su amigo pero lo último que vio fue cómo el pelinegro le metía un puñetazo-¿Está mejor, ahora sí entiendes las cosas?-Le preguntó y él empezó a sangrar por la boca

-Si tonto-Decía limpiándose la sangre de la boca y con una sonrisa.

-Hum… –

-Ya que todos estan unidos… ¿Cómo regresamos a la normalidad?-Preguntaba la neathiana peliazul.

Los mini peleadores se quedaron sin palabras y luego de un minuto de silencio, bajaron la cabeza deprimidos y con los típicos fueguitos azules a su alrededor-No lo sabemos-Decían al unísono.

-¿Ustedes no saben algo, reina Serena, capitán Elright?-Preguntaba Nurzak.

Ambos negaron también deprimidos-Odio ser pequeño/a de nuevo-Decían al unísono los menores.

-Bueno, entonces tendrán que seguir con sus vidas normales-Decía Nurzak.

-¡¿QUÉ, ESTÁS LOCO NURZAK?-Dijeron asustados los más pequeños-¡LA ESCUELA VA COMENZANDO Y ESTAMOS EN LA PREPARATORIA! –

-¡EL AÑO QUE VIENE VOY A LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENGO CANCIONES QUE COMPONER PARA LOS CONCIERTOS QUE TENGO QUE DAR ADEMÁS DE PARA EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA, ADEMÁS DE QUE ME TOCA LO DEL TRONO DE GUNDALIA!-Dijo Shun alterado.

-¡TOCO LA BATERÍA EN LA BANDA DE SHUN Y ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL DE LA PREPARATORIA, NO PUEDO JUGAR ASÍ!-Señalándose.

-¡MIS PADRES SE MORIRÁN SI ME VEN COMO UNA NIÑA DE NUEVO!-Decía la peliceleste.

-¡ADEMÁS DE QUE SOY LA ORGANIZADORA PARA EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA!-Se quejaba Julie.

-¡SOY LA PRINCESA DE NEATHIA Y EL AÑO QUE VIENE, AL IGUAL QUE EL PELINEGRO, SERÉ LA REINA DE NEATHIA!-Gritaba Fabia.

-¡Y HASTA QUE FABIA NO CUMPLA LOS 17, YO SOY LA REINA DE NEATHIA!-Gritaba Serena.

-¡Y YO NO PUEDO ANDAR SIENDO EL CAPITÁN DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL CASTILLO PARECIENDO TENER 8 AÑOS OTRA VEZ…!-Gritaba Elright-¡… 8 AÑOS EN LOS QUE ME…!-Se cayó por un minuto al recordar lo que iba a decir.

-¿En los que te… Qué cosa Elright?-Preguntaba Serena inocentemente mirando a Elright.

-En los que me… ¡En los que me encontré con Raptorix muchas veces, este, cuando lo conocí!… _"Elright inner: Mentiroso ¬¬/¡Cállate, no le puedo decir a Serena que estoy enamorado de ella!/Elright inner: Cofmiedosocofcof/Si tú fueras yo harías lo mismo/Elright inner: Ammm… Olvidas una cosa Elright, ¡Yo soy tú!/Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo porque tienes razón"_ –

-Cofmiedoscofcof-Escuchaba que se burlaba Shun y él se sonrojó a más no poder.

-_"Dios, olvidé que al él tocarme sellé mi destino de que Shun supiera lo que pienso"_-Pensaba deprimido mientras que Shun solo…:

-Te doy la razón Elright _"A veces esto tiene sus ventajas, aunque no siempre he sido un fenómeno y los demás lo saben"_ –

-¿Entonces… Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Dan.

Suspiró y miró su Bakugan, ella le dijo que también se había encogido –por así decirlo– y si ella también-¿Sus Bakugan también?-Le preguntó y ellos asintieron. Volvió a suspirar al recordar a su Skyress cuando era pequeña.

"_Shun POV:"_

_Me parecía linda la primera vez que la vi, ambos éramos pequeños y no nos pudimos conocer de la manera más adecuada…_

"_Flashback:"_

_Estaba corriendo muy emocionado porque mi padre me iba a enseñar a utilizar los Bakugan, fuimos a Vestroia pero no pudimos terminar el entrenamiento. Mi padre se puso serio y me dijo que regresaba en un momento, dicho eso se fue. Yo, como no era para nada obediente, le seguí sin que se diera cuenta, y cuando lo encontré…_

_-Vaya, no creí que te iba a volver a ver Hino-Le decía un Bakugan Ventus con una armadura como de samurái._

_-No me llames Hino-Decía papá molesto._

_Yo solo pude ver que detrás del Bakugan Ventus, escondida en un arbusto, estaba también una Bakugan Ventus de forma humanoide, parecía una niña pero no lo era: tenía el cabello de color esmeralda, unas alas pequeñas de color plateado, tenía ojos amarillos y parecía asustada, estaba llorando. Al rato, lo único que recuerdo es que el Bakugan Ventus atacó a mi padre y el ataque me alcanzó causándome un ECM o experiencia cercana a la muerte que no tuvo nada de cerca sino que estuve muerto, pero hubiese permanecido en el descansando en paz si no fuese porque escuché la voz de mi padre y de Dharak, su Bakugan, además de la de Lumagrowl Darkus, mi Bakugan_

_-… Sh-Shun… Es-cúchame co-con cui-dado…-Me decía débilmente-Cu-cuida… D-de… Re-lena y… Ch-Chan…-Después de eso fue que volví a la vida pero escuché todas las palabras de mi padre._

_Al rato me levanté del suelo con la mirada perdida pero mirando el cielo, mi mamá vino con mi tío Barodius, y con mis hermanos, Relena, Chan y Déreck. Esa fue la vez en que conocí a Skyress, y la vez en que me convertí en un fenómeno._

"_Fin del Flashback/Fin POV:"_

Dan se quedó mirando a Shun y luego miró a Drago que estaba en su mano-¿Cómo eres de pequeño? –

-Tienes que llamarme para eso, pero me da flojera salir –

-Qué bonito-Shun se puso a reír por la cara de pucheros que puso Dan-¡No te rías enano metrosexual!-Pero recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo y del Bakugan de su amigo-Okey me cayo Psiconiño –

-No me llames psiconiño, ¿Escuchaste tragonano? –

-Okey Psiconiño, pero tú no me llames tragonano –

-¿Qué no es tu nombre? –

-No, me has llamado así desde que éramos pequeños porque era un tragón según tú y solo porque soy más pequeño que tú –

Y era verdad, Shun era media cabeza más grande que Dan y al castaño eso no le causaba risa-Entonces tú deja de llamarme psiconiño porque me llamas así desde que éramos… Enanos… –

Los demás se quedaron mirando la supuesta amistad entre el castaño y el moreno y sonrieron al ver cómo volvieron a ser amigos. Después de todo, no perdieron la lealtad que se tenían.

…

…

…

"_La grandeza de las personas se mide por la lealtad de su corazón y la humildad de su alma"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el capítulo 3, espero que les guste ^^<strong>

**Dan: Cofparejascofcof**

**-Suspiro-Tienes razón-Suspiro de nuevo-Las parejas… ¡No puedo hacerlo, perdonen a los fanáticos de ShunXFabia y ShunXAlice, pero esta va a ser la pareja que escojo¡ T-T**

**Dan: Obvio escogió DanXRuno**

**Julie: Y JulieXBilly**

**Marucho: Pues, MaruchoXOC**

**Alice: AliceXKlaus…**

**¡PERDÓNENMEEEEE!**

**Shun: Y…-Yo me deprimo y me pongo en posición fetal moviéndome de adelante para atrás-… ShunXOC**

**¡PERDÓNENMEEEEEEEEE T-T…!, pero eso no quiere decir que ShunXAlice y ShunXFabia no me gusten, es más, me gustan todas las parejas que tengan que ver con Shun ^^U, otra vez perdónenme pero esta es la pareja que escogí Y-Y**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… T-T**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
